fear_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Haku Yuki
Haku Yuki is a character in the Naruto and Shippuden manga and anime series. He was a Shinobi who wore a Hidden Mist Village headband and the apprentice of Zabuza Momochi. Because of his mother's known lineage and his father's last name being unknown, Haku's official last name on this wiki is Yuki. Background Birth and Apprenticeship Haku was born in the Land of Water to two unknown parents, his mother being a member of the Yuki Clan, known for its Ice Style kekkei genkai, and his father a simple farmer. His life was at first happy and his family lived in an area where it was always snowing. However, one day he discovered the ice powers he had inherrited, manipulating water into a shape between his hands, which his mother, knowing the standing hatred felt for those with kekkei genkai in their land, punished him unjustly for. She stopped him too late though, as her husband had been watching from nearby, and he later killed Yuki's mother and moved to do the same to him. Out of terror, Haku instinctively used his Ice Style powers and killed his father and those around him in self defense, leaving his home in ruins. Wandering around and barely surviving off of garbage, Yuki was found by a Jonin of the Hidden Mist Village named Zabuza Momochi, who he commented to about them having the same kind look in their eyes. After this, Haku, already desiring a purpose in life, agreed to come with Zabuza and serve his will on all things for that. They left the village together and Momochi trained Yuki as his apprentice, making him into a ninja so deadly that he could kill even the most skilled of Jonin on his own. They later returned to the Hidden Mist Village to attempt to overthrow the Mizukage(whether it was the Fourth or the current one is unknown) and take it over, that being Zabuza's ambition, but failed and were forced to retreat with two other followers, the Demon Brothers. In order to try again they needed money, therefore, Zabuza, Haku, and their two men became assassins for a tycoon named Gato, who hired them to kill Tazuna, a master craftsman from the Land of Waves who was intending to build a bridge to the mainland from there, them sending out the Demon Brothers to do so. Naruto Hired Assassins and Death After the Demon Brothers failed to kill Tazuna due to his having hired bodyguards from the Hidden Leaf and his master, Zabuza Momochi, decided to try himself and been defeated by Hidden Leaf Jonin Kakashi Hatake, Haku Yuki, who had studied and deduced the workings of Hatake's Sharingan, used senbon needles to knock out Momochi and make him seem dead. Keeping the appearance of a Hidden Mist tracker ninja, Haku quickly took Zabuza's body away and they spent the next week helping him recover from his injuries, him nearly breaking their employer's right arm when he came to visit in anger and meeting Naruto Uzumaki while gathering medicinal herbs. After he was ready, Momochi and Yuki confronted Kakashi Hatake and his team on the bridge Tazuna was building, Haku ending up battling with Sasuke Uchiha while Zabuza rematched Kakashi. Easily too much for Sasuke at first thanks to his Ice Style, Naruto later joined the battle and the two came closer and closer to striking Haku, despite his incredible speed through his ice jutsu, once Uchiha had re-awakened his Sharingan. Defeating him after making a strike on Naruto, Yuki was easily outmatched and defeated by the enraged Naruto after he entered his initial jinchuriki form through his Tailed Beast's chakra. As Uzumaki's blow had broken his mask, the two talked over Haku's past and he asked him to please kill him as he believed himself no longer useful to his master. Just when Naruto started to comply, Yuki caught his hand and used his Ice Style mirror to quickly move to counter Hatake's Lightning Blade that was mean't for Zabuza, it impaling Haku through the heart and killing him intead. After he had died, Haku's soul, as pure as the snow, was sent to Heaven and upon hearing Naruto lecture him about how Yuki had lived for him, Momochi was brought to tears over Yuki's death and resolved to kill Gato when he arrived and betrayed them. When the fatally wounded Zabuza died by his side, he expressed desire to join Haku in the afterlife, with them being reunited there after he died since his actions against Gato had redeemed his soul. Their bodies were buried side by side by Kakashi and his team after the fighting ended. Reanimation and Undead military service Over two and a half years later, Haku and his master were reanimated by Kabuto Yakushi, the partner of Obito Uchiha, the leader of the criminal organization called the Akatsuki, along with many other powerful shinobi to fight for their side in the Fourth Great Ninja War. In the war, they, controlled by Kabuto, ended up battling against the Allied Shinobi Forces, being confronted Kakashi Hatake once again. Haku and Zabuza resisted Yakushi's control as best they could at first, prompting him to erase their consciousness and completely control them. Yuki was later forced to counter Hatake's Lightning Blade again as he tried to hit Zabuza again, with his controlled master bisecting him, which allowed Kakashi's men to bind and seal Haku away. Later, when Kabuto had been forced to release his Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation, Yuki, Momochi, and every other reanimated undead brought back by Yakushi besides Madara Uchiha had their souls sent back into the afterlife in peace. Personality Despite having killed so many opponents and being trained to be a weapon by his master, Zabuza Momochi, Haku was a very kind and caring person who longed for a purpose in life and devoted with absolution to Zabuza for giving him that. Momochi stated that Haku was not violent and felt pain and remorse, and noted him as being too soft. Yet he did still care for him and after their reanimation, Haku was surprised to learn about the things that Zabuza had said regarding him prior to dying. Powers, Abilities, and Skills Despite his young age and lack of official rank, Haku was a very powerful and dangerous shinobi, who even his master, Zabuza Momochi, a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and an S-class Rogue Ninja, openly admitted was even stronger than himself. Momochi stated Haku was his ultimate weapon and had been able to kill even the most skilled of opponents with ease. His power was enough that Kabuto Yakushi was seek out his remains and reanimated him as an undead to fight for the Akatsuki's side in the Fourth Great Ninja War, during which, despite lacking his full potential, Haku proved a formidable enemy. He had very strong and large amounts of chakra and, being train in every his master knew, had exceptional knowledge of the human body, able to make it seem like he'd killed someone when in fact he'd just hit a pressure point to simulate death. He had tremendous speed and considerable strength, able to break limbs using only one hand and disarm two samurai before they could react in an instant, and also uniquely make hand signs with only one hand. Elemental powers Arguably, the most fearsome trait of Haku was his Ice Style kekkei genkai which, as a member of the Yuki Clan, Haku was a natural possessor of. It allowed him to make use of Wind and Water Style chakra at once to create sturdy ice, which he could refine into a series of mirrors around his target and use to move around them at extreme speed, allowing him to strike from many angles before his opponents could react. He could also create a dome shield of ice powerful enough to defend against explosives. Category:Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Category:Naruto articles